I, myself and my Vampire
by 7Maudette7
Summary: Una nueva familia se va a mudar a Fords Deep Waters y va a cambiar el rumba de la vida de una chica de 18 años, esencialmente por unos colmillos por ahí que van a causarle más de un problema. Su vida no le acaba de convencer ¿Quieres ser eterna?


**I, myself and my ****v****ampire**

**Cap. 1 - Encuentro **

Aterrada, mire a mí alrededor. No, nadie lo había visto, para mi suerte todo el mundo caminaba a mí alrededor pero sin detenerse, mientras que yo, con dificultades, me volvía a poner en pie. Siempre tan torpe.

Recogí los libros y mi cuaderno de anotaciones, que se habían caído por la abertura de la mochila sin cerrar, y empecé a correr de nuevo.

Como no, otro día más llegaba tarde. De pronto, me sonreí, pues recordé que, después de todo, ya estaba perdido el curso, así que me detuve y me fui a la cafetería más próxima.

Últimamente no encontraba ninguna motivación en continuar con todo aquello. Mis sueños se habían desvanecido hacía unos meses, cuando, inesperadamente, "el chico de mis sueños" me dijo adiós con la mano y se largo para siempre de mi vida sin apenas una explicación coherente.

Muy absurdo, según mi punto de vista, pues hacia tres años que estábamos juntos… Y aunque confieso que soy muy soñadora… ¿es extraño, quizás, después de todo ese tiempo creer que iba a ser para siempre?

Y entonces, al verme sola, es cuando me di cuenta, que, todos los esfuerzo que hacía, eran por él.

Bebí de la gran taza y sentí como el café iba bajando por mi garganta, ardiendo. Miré mi mochila. Esta parecía estar llamándome, la abrí y vi mi libreta de dibujos. Suspiré.

Mis padres no hacían más que preguntarme que iba a ser de mi vida, mi futuro… Y yo realmente quería continuar, pero no me apetecía luchar por nada ya.

Y no es que aun le quisiera, es que me sentía decepcionada con la vida. O quizás con el "amor".

Mientras garabateaba en mi libreta, vi como un hombre, acompañado por una hermosa joven, entraba en la cafetería, y justamente se sentaban en la mesa de enfrente, de tal manera que podía mirar a la chica directamente sin que pareciera demasiado atrevida.

"Pelirroja" pensé, siempre me había encantado ese color. Pero me tenia que conformar con lo que tenia, cabello castaño oscuro, rizado y corto. El de la chica era ondulado y muy largo.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a dibujarla. Lo único que teníamos en común era que su piel era tan blanca como la mía.

El hombre, el cual estaba a mis espaldas, pidió al camarero lo que deseaban tomar. Yo continúe con mi dibujo, pues aun quedaban 40 minutos para la siguiente clase, y mi instituto estaba al lado mismo de esa cafetería.

Al cabo de bastante rato, me di cuenta que, todo y que hacia un rato que el camarero les había traído lo que habían pedido, tan solo habían servido el agua de la botella al vaso, y ni siquiera la habían probado.

Me pareció ridículo, pues entonces se levantaron y fueron a la barra, a pedir la cuenta y pagar.

Se me había acabado el dibujo, ahora que la modelo se iba ya no podía hacer nada más. Mire el reloj de nuevo, y empecé a recoger rápidamente. ¡Era casi la hora!

Por suerte ya había pagado y ahora no tenía que hacer cola.

Con la libreta sin cerrar ni siquiera, me dispuse a salir corriendo, y justo cuando cogía carrerilla fuera del bar note como algo muy duro chocaba contra mí y me enviaba al suelo volando.

Sé que pasó algún tiempo hasta que pude volver a estar consciente de algo, aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto. Aun estirada en el suelo, sin fuerzas, me supuse que lo que me había dejado ahí era un coche, que me había atropellado y se había dado a la fuga, o algo así.

Una mano, que me pareció helada, me toco la cara.

- _¡__Luca, penso che si sveglia!_

Sentí como unos pasos se aproximaban hacia mi y entonces es cuando fui consciente de que estaba sobre algo demasiado blando y cómodo como para ser el asfalto.

Parpadeé un par de veces y vi, sorprendida, que las dos personas que estaban ahí eran el hombre y la joven de la cafetería.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Dije arrastrando las palabras por mi garganta - ¿y… dónde estoy?

La joven me ayudo a incorporarme en la cama en la cual reposaba, y sonrió.

- Chocaste y caíste inconsciente… Estas en nuestra casa, no podíamos dejarte allá, somos nuevos y no conocemos muy bien donde está el…. Er…. ¿_Come si dice?_

- Hospital – Dijo el hombre.

Tenían ambos un acento extranjero, algo así como italiano.

- Gracias…- dije, aunque aún no podía entender como alguien podía quedar inconsciente por un simple golpe.

El hombre se acerco y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien ahora? – preguntó.

Sus ojos, de color miel, fijaron la vista en los míos, atrapándolos. Podía notar las diferentes tonalidades del color, eran hermosos, quizás los más hermosos que nunca había visto, y eso que mi color preferido de ojos era el verde.

Muda, asentí con la cabeza, y mire al reloj. Ya llegaba tarde a la segunda hora… ¿Pero por qué demonios era tan desastrosa?

-Debería irme- dije levantándome de la cama – muchísimas gracias por ayudarme…suelo ser muy desastrosa, pero nunca me había desmayado así, lo siento.

- No te preocupes – dijo el hombre con cara de sentirse apenado- no es ninguna molestia

-¿Vas al instituto? – escuche la voz de la joven, y al girarme la encontré más cerca de lo que creía que estaba hacia dos segundos-.

- Si, justo cerca de aquí – dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta y alzaba la mochila con una mano- En el Lancelotte

La joven mostro una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Genial! – dijo con un entusiasmo fuera de lo común – Entonces te acompaño. Mañana entro oficialmente, pero hoy he de ir para acabar de arreglar _documenti. _

Hice algo parecido a una media sonrisa. Definitivamente eran italianos.

- _¿Andiamo? _– me dijo la chica haciendo un gesto hacía la puerta -.

Asentí mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

Salimos de ahí, volví a mirar al reloj… Al final llegaría a la hora del recreo…

-¿Qué curso haces? – le pregunte mientras íbamos de camino hacía el instituto.

-Primero de Bachillerato – respondió ella- de artístico.

Parpadee dos veces asimilando lo que decía.

- Vaya – dije sorprendida- entonces seremos compañeras.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro haciéndola aun más bonita.

- _Davvero? _– dijo ella sorprendida.

Agité la cabeza con otra sonrisa.

- Aunque este año estoy en segundo, repetiré. Así que el año que viene iremos a la misma clase, supongo – le explique.

Ella abrió la boca, supongo que se preguntaba como estaba segura de que iba a repetir, pero al parecer se lo pensó y al final no dijo nada. Y aunque sabía que ella querría una explicación no me venía mucho de gusto, y no dije nada tampoco.

Lleguemos a la puerta del instituto, un gran edificio que conservaba el encanto de su edad.

Aun quedaban unos cinco minutos para que empezara el recreo, asi que me dedique a explicarle donde tenía que ir para arreglar los papeles de inscripción al centro.

El timbre sonó y una multitud de personas empezó a inundar el patio porticado.

- _Grazie mille _ - dijo la pelirroja - ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

Sonreí, pues esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndome yo sobre ella todo el rato.

- Yo Anna, ¿Y tú?

- Misia – dijo sonriendo ella también –Bueno… Voy a ver si puedo arreglar eso… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Asentí.

- Si no me golpeo con nada y caigo inconsciente- dije y reí.

Ella sonrió también, pero ahora de una forma extraña, como si estuviera incomoda.

- _Ciao_, Anna. – y desapareció de mi vista antes de que le pudiera contestar.

Apenas dos segundos después una voz detrás de mí dijo:

- ¿Otra vez tarde?

Era Zoe.

Sonreí, olvidándome de la extraña reacción de Misia y me giré para ver a mi amiga.

- ¡Madre mía! Mi torpeza creo que ha llegado a su límite, o eso espero. – le dije a Zoe mientras le abrazaba animada.

Vi como entonces aparecía George, demasiado serio, aun siendo él.

Zoe también permanecía seria. Y ella, al ver que yo miraba extrañada sin saber el motivo dijo:

-¿No te lo han dicho, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Algo había pasado… ¡¿Pero Qué?!

- El padre de Mark ha muerto – Dijo ella secamente y sus ojos rotaron hacía el suelo.

Mi boca se entreabrió. El padre de Mark era el Jefe Nortom, un hombre encantador, todo el mundo le quería… ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Apenas debía de tener 40 años…

- Le han asesinado – Dijo Zoe respondiendo a mi muda pregunta – Es horrible… Las chicas dicen que deberíamos ir a verle. ¿Crees que es buena idea?

- Creo que lo necesito – dije- debe de estar fatal, y quiero darle el pésame.

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… Me ponía en el lugar de mi amigo… que horrible debía sentirse…

La mano de Zoe se puso en mis hombros, intentando consolarme.

-Tranquila, todas estamos igual… Nos sentimos fatal por Mark y su familia. Además el señor Nortom era una gran persona… - dijo con la voz apagada y los ojos fijados aun en el suelo.

Zoe era muy fuerte, o eso quería aparentar siempre. Sé que no lloraba pero que estaba deseando hacerlo, así que la abrace, otra vez, pero ahora estrechándola con fuerza.

En cuanto termino el recreo fuimos a ver a Mark, el cual obviamente estaba destrozado.

Su padre había sido atacado por alguien o algo. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que le había matado, sin duda alguna se trataba de un ser despreciable y sanguinario. Sobretodo sanguinario.

El cadáver fue encontrado la madrugada de ese día junto al bosque, donde había estado patrullando. El cuerpo descansaba en el suelo, había luchado contra su asesino, y al parecer había sido una lucha muy agresiva y le había dejado lleno de moratones y con cortes por todas partes. Pero sin una gota de sangre.

Todo eso nos lo conto Mark. Era horrible que nos lo explicara, y extraordinario que pudiera tener tanta fuerza como para relatarnos todo eso… Ya que yo, en su lugar, no hubiera podido. Nos agradeció que fueranos a verle, y al final pudimos, incluso hacer que se distraerá un poco.

Al menos, de ese modo, todas nos pudimos quedar un poco más tranquilas. Pero estábamos destrozadas por la noticia.

El día termino muy lentamente, y me costó poder conciliar el sueño… pero después de unas tres horas estando tumbada en mi cama conseguí cerrar los ojos. Aunque no paré de tener sueños extraños durante toda la noche, en los que me chocaba contra grandes rocas heladas y al despertarme me decían que había perdido toda la sangre de mi cuerpo.


End file.
